The present invention relates to a method and a device for displaying in real time a pitch instruction on an aircraft, in particular a transport airplane, during piloting in manual mode.
The invention relates to the field of flight control systems and provides adaptation in real time for the calculation of values of the flight director of the FD type.
In modern aircraft, the flight director generally displays steering orders on primary flight screens of the PFD type (Primary Flight Display) and in a similar manner on HUD type displays (Head-Up Display). These steering orders are calculated by steering control laws based on selected steering targets in an FMS type system (Flight Management System) or directly on an FCU type unit (Flight Control Unit). If no automatic pilot system of the aircraft is engaged, the crew can manually pilot the aircraft by following the orders of the flight director and by manually carrying out the piloting that the automatic pilot system would carry out if it were engaged.
On the flight detector, a pitch bar and a roll bar indicate, respectively, the pitch and roll steering orders. The aircraft follows these steering orders when it is piloted in such a manner that these instruction bars of the flight director are centered on the attitude of the aircraft (generally illustrated at the center of the PFD/HUD display when a vertical mode is engaged in flight).
Generally, the pitch law relating to the PFD screen is controlled so as to withstand the variations in behavior of the pilot. Consequently, the response of the aircraft to the manual inputs of the pilot is not ideal since each pilot has his own operating dynamic (resulting from personal biological dynamics) when he follows a pitch bar displayed on the flight director.
That is to say, for the same pitch steering order (which is provided via the pitch instruction bar), the actuation of the pitch control handle, for example, a mini-handle, may have a different dynamic in accordance with the pilot operating it, or with the manner in which the same pilot carries out the actuation. The response of the aircraft may thus be different to that which it would be if the automatic pilot system were engaged and applied the pitch order automatically and precisely.